


Scratching at the Surface

by peachssi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i'll update the tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachssi/pseuds/peachssi
Summary: A kiss on his scar is all that it takes to make it go away.





	Scratching at the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually doing this wow okay. basically, i was bored, my angsty thoughts needed somewhere to go, here we are. just a heads up: i suck at writing and this story will probably be Not That Happy idk depends on my mood. (also i ship ongniel but i thought this pairing suited the story more??? idk it's probably just me lmao) the upcoming chapters will be longer i just wanted to start it off. thank u if ur going to read this???? i hope u won't regret it That Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i still have to edit this and arrange any typos sorry!!!)

Jisung scratches at what could only be considered an intricately designed, handmade but not really, predominant scar carved into the pale, white skin of his right wrist. He knows it only itches like this when his soulmate, whoever she is, was feeling some sort of strong emotion, whether it be positive or negative, he doesn't know. 

The exasperated boy wonders how exciting his soulmate's life is, for his tingly scar almost constantly annoys him. Could she be a celebrity, the rush of emotions on stage being the main cause of Jisung's displeasure? Or maybe she was hiker, travelling the world in hopes of maybe, just maybe, contributing something historic to the world, leaving a legacy behind her, something most people aren't able to do.

Jisung was worried, both of his made up scenarios intesifying his internal panic. (They were so random, Lord knows how he came up with them, but after all, it _is_  Yoon Jisung.) Would he be able to date a celebrity? Would they be able to announce their relationship to the public, or would they have to keep it a secret hidden from the world, only able to do the most simple things an average couple does, in private? If it were the latter, how will he ever meet his lover if she's travelling the world, far away from Jisung, with the tiniest possibility of them ever coming into contact?

It might not seem like it to Jisung's friends, namely Jinwoo, Jaehan, and Taewoong, but he worries about his soulmate a lot. All three of his friends have met their soulmates, and they're in perfectly happy relationships with them, but Jisung was becoming even more impatient and distressed because even though he's the oldest of the four, he has yet to meet _his_ soulmate. 

Thoughts of "What if i never meet them?" start to cloud Jisung's mind at times, but to live up to the expectations of him always being the funny, outgoing, generally happy guy he's known to be, he bottles everything inside of him and tries to quickly dismiss those haunting thoughts. 

Still scratching at his skin, Jisung tries to divert his thoughts and attention to anything but the fierce concern in his mind that's burning to grow into something worse.


End file.
